The Boy With The Fox By His Side
by Nakama-no-Yume42
Summary: Naruto had always been alone. It was kind of a given. Often, people pretended not to know him, or that he even existed. They thought he was weird. I mean, come on. Who walks around with a fox for a pet and talks to it? (SasuNaru) (High school AU) (Rated M for later chapters and violence, again, later)
1. Shouting Too Loud

**Naruto had always been alone. It was kind of a given. Often, people pretended not to know him, or that he even existed. They thought he was weird. I mean, come on. Who walks around with a fox for a pet and talks to it? (SasuNaru) (High school AU)**

Sasuke sat at his normal table, ignoring absolutely everything everyone else was saying. He did this often. It wasn't that he didn't like other people, but he didn't like other people. He sat there, resting his chin in his palm, reading. He didn't even know what he was reading; he was just idly glancing over the pages so he'd have an excuse to ignore others.

Sakura, one of his, uh, friends, was squealing about some boy band with her frenemy Ino. Kiba was talking about the new dog his family had gotten over the weekend, or something and Shino was talking about bugs. Again. Neji was reading, except… he was actually reading. God knows what Lee was doing. Hinata occasionally made comments into Sakura and Ino's conversation.

Well, that's all Sasuke picked up on. He was about to zone out again when he heard a loud shout come from outside the cafeteria.

"Shut up! What do you know?!" the voice screamed. "Naru—" another voice tried, but was cut off again, "Shut up! Just leave me alone! Stop pretending to understand!"

Silence filled the cafeteria and even Sasuke was staring at the door. In walked one of the teachers, Iruka. Iruka-sensei was a very much liked teacher in the school, but he looked really down as he walked in. As if he had fought with his wife or something. But everyone knew he didn't have a wife or child so the students were confused.

Sasuke looked out the big window on the other side of the room and saw some blond kid with a black shirt and tight, skinny orange jeans with navy blue converse. He had a bright orange hoodie tied around his waist and so many wristbands. The boy's blond hair was messy and spikey. He couldn't see the boy's face, but he could tell he was upset. Sasuke sighed, returning his gaze to his book. Why was school so boring?

(^_^)

Lunch was over and Sasuke was walking to his second to last class with a bored expression. Kiba was walking next to him, blabbering on and on about how he wished he had the courage to ask Hinata out but he knew she liked someone else so he was kind of upset or something. There's a lot of 'or something's, huh? Shows how much he cares.

Sasuke was so close to his class, so close that he could smile about finally getting Kiba to shut the hell up, but no. That kid he saw outside earlier just had to randomly fly into him with an extreme amount of force and knock him over.

Sasuke groaned in pain and in anger as he struggled to sit up. He found the blond boy had already gotten up and was starting to run off when he was roughly grabbed and smashed into the wall by some senior with silver hair and scary red eyes.

"Runnin' away ya coward~?" he taunted. The boy growled like a fox, trying to free himself from the grasp of the older boy.

"Aw, the fox wants to run~! How cute~!" He teased again, digging his nails into the boy's shoulder.

Suddenly, another senior, a tanned boy with shoulder length brown hair and piercing green eyes grabbed the silver haired boy's shoulder and glared at him.

"Let him go, Hidan. We've got things to do." He said in a deep, threatening voice.

"But Kakuzu~~!" The silver haired boy, now known as Hidan, whined to the other boy, now known as Kakuzu.

Kakuzu glared at Hidan, tightening his grip. Hidan huffed and let go of the blond boy, angrily stomping after his, uh… friend.

The blond boy slumped down, leaning on the wall. He held his shoulder, wincing occasionally. Sasuke stared at him, wondering why he hadn't voiced up or anything. The blond boy glared at him, "What? Are you gonna beat me up too?" he spat, sounding absolutely done with everything.

"I wasn't going to do anything, idiot." Sasuke said plainly, glaring back, "If I was going to do anything, I was going to get you to apologize for ramming into me."

The boy's glare darkened as he stood up, "Like hell I'd 'pologize to someone like you, y'know!" he shouted, running off. Sasuke huffed and the late bell rang.

That bastard! How dare he make him late! Sasuke huffed again and entered the classroom. He just had to talk to that idiot Naruto again, didn't he?

**(End Chapter One)**

**So? What'd ya think? I dunno, I enjoyed writing even just the first chapter. I should be writing chapters for Falling Stars and Truth not new stories, god, sorry. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS. **

**-Yume**


	2. Book Reports

Sasuke would have complained more about being late if he _actually_ cared about late. In complete honesty, he wouldn't have minded having a longer distraction. What he was upset about, was the fact he was distracted by Naruto of all people. Speaking of that nuisance, where was he? They had this class together. He only remembered because the teacher found joy in making them work together during group projects. The idiot refused to let them work at his house, so he basically did all the finishing touches.

Iruka-sensei, their homeroom teacher, said not to be so rough on him because Naruto had issues at home. Sasuke couldn't care less about the idiot's home life, but he wanted good grades. The only thing he could find wrong in Naruto's life was the bullies at school. When Naruto would come over to work on projects, he'd be covered in bruises and cuts. He showed up half dead once. Or twice, Sasuke didn't care. How that idiot healed so fast was a mystery to him.

Speaking of Naruto, he walked in casually, about 15 minutes late. He was covered in bandages again, his shoulder too. That Hidan guy must've dislocated it or something. Again with the 'or something's, geez, Sasuke doesn't care about anyone, does he? Anyway, back on subject.

"So, I had to help my fox, y'know? He's my fox so I gotta look after him, y'know." He stated calmly, as if everyone had a pet fox. Kakashi-sensei just nodded, "Okay, whatever you say, Naruto. Just go sit down." Naruto grinned that stupid grin and took his seat that was, must to Sasuke's distress, right next to Sasuke himself. Naruto grinned at Kakashi-sensei like he always did and class went on like normal.

Sasuke would be less pissed if Naruto wasn't so fucking bipolar all the time. He could be ready to break your spine one second and the next be the nicest person you've ever met. Not that he paid that much attention, but it was just something that he noticed over the years.

Naruto would smile and wave at everyone, not showing any anger at all. But the second someone brought up anything to do with his parents or his supposed pet fox, he'd get all mad and snappy. He sent a kid to the hospital once, if memory was on Sasuke's side.

Why was he thinking about him so much all of a sudden? Seriously, he was starting to get angrier every single time the clock ticked. He was almost radiating anger when the teacher announced yet another group project. It was some sort of book report or something.

"You'll be working with the person who shares your table, so that'd be…" he started listing name after name until he got to Sasuke's, "…and last but not least, Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi-sensei smiled happily. Sasuke groaned, having seen that coming. Naruto made a loud sound and shouted, "Why do I hafta work with this guy again?!" His cheeks were slightly red, Sasuke noticed. He was sure it was because of anger, but one can never be to certain in life.

(^_^)

The last bell of the day finally rang and Sasuke could not wait to leave. Naruto knew where he lived, as much as he hated to admit it, and so it wouldn't matter if Sasuke left him, right? For some reason, something in the pit of Sasuke's stomach was saying not to leave without the idiot, but he couldn't help but ignore it. It was Naruto, what was the worst that could happen?

(v_v)

Many things can go wrong in 26.13 minutes, Sasuke realized, as he found Naruto passed out a few feet off from his drive way. The normally level headed Sasuke actually started freaking out. Was he dead? What happened? Is he going to die? What should he tell his family? Who is his family? So many thoughts flew about his head when he figured he should probably get him inside and call for an ambulance.

Sasuke carried Naruto on his back into the house and set him on the couch. He called his brother, telling him that he had a friend over, and then called the hospital.

(v_v)

Sasuke was sitting next to Naruto when he woke up. The idiot panicked for about 10 minutes and then relaxed, staring off into the white painted walls blankly. Sasuke watched him for that 10 minutes and wondered if he should say anything. He decided to not say anything and wait for Naruto to notice him.

When Naruto finally did notice him, he shouted various profanities and then relaxed once more.

"How'd I get here?" He asked. Sasuke sighed, how stupid was this kid?

"I called an ambulance after I found you passed out in front of my house." He told him.

"You? The anti-social and 'I don't care' Sasuke?" He questioned teasingly.

"You know, I could've just have left you to die on the sidewalk, right?" He teased back in a more serious tone.

"I didn't need your help, y'know." He fired back.

The two bickered for a good 20 minutes before Sasuke sighed and asked about their book report. Naruto had just shrugged in reply and said that they could start anytime.

After successfully checking Naruto out of the hospital, Sasuke brought him back to his house.

"Why're you suddenly being so nice to me, y'know?" Naruto asked once they got into the house. Sasuke shrugged and went up to his room to change.

When he returned back down the stairs, he found the idiot passed out on his couch. What he wanted to do was kick him off the couch, tell him to take a shower then put him back on the couch and go to bed himself. What he ended up doing was letting him sleep and he sat in the recliner and fell asleep.

(^_^)

Sasuke woke up earlier than usual and found Naruto was still asleep. Sasuke glance up at the calendar that was hung up on the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen and it informed him that today was, in fact, Saturday. With a sigh, he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

He yawned, turning on the stove and cracking some eggs. He heard shuffling, a thump and some more shuffling and saw Naruto wander over to the kitchen table and sit down.

"Am I still at Sasuke's house, y'know…?" He mumbled, looking around. Sasuke chuckled, placing a plate in front of Naruto. "Yes, you are." He told him with a smirk. He could've sworn he saw Naruto's cheeks turn red, but it was probably nothing.

**Heyo nerds, what did ya think of chapter two? I was home sick and was like "Why the hell not?" so yeah… More? TELL MEEEEEEE**

**-Yume**


	3. Help

Naruto ate his food silently. Smacking his cheeks, the blonde stood up and grinned at Sasuke.

"Thanks, y'know!" He shouted, gathering his things, preparing to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Huh?"

"You just got out of the hospital, you dunce, you're not going to just waltz off like nothing happened."

"But, Kurama needs to be fed-!"

"You come first, you idiot." Sasuke cut off the argument, walking into the living room, where Naruto was standing awkwardly.

"Sit." He commanded. Naruto immediately obeyed, sitting down on the couch.

"What're ya doing, y'know?" He asked, only to be shot an ice-y glare from Sasuke.

"Take off your shirt, I'm changing your bandages." Sasuke swore he saw Naruto's cheeks turn red.

"EH?!" He shouted, hugging his chest, "Why would I take off my shirt for you?! I can change them myself, y'know!"

Sasuke gave him a disbelieving look and repeated himself, "Take of your shirt, I'm going to change you bandages. Now." Naruto 'tch'-ed and reluctantly removed his shirt.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the boy. His entire abdomen was covered in scars and he had a strange tattoo on his chest down to just below his belly button. Sasuke's face become stoic again, almost angry.

"You took off your bandages?" he growled through clenched teeth. Naruto looked away nervously.

"Naruto!" He shouted angrily. Naruto didn't look at him. Sasuke sighed, scooting towards the blond.

"Whatever, let's just put on fresh bandages." Sasuke watched as the smaller boy avoided eye contact while wrapping the bandage around his chest.

(^_^)

"What's with the tattoo?" Sasuke suddenly asked while they were working on their book report.

"Tattoo?" Naruto questioned, wincing slightly from suddenly sitting up.

"The one on your chest, idiot."

"I don't have a tattoo on my chest. That's a birthmark. It's always been there." A birthmark like that? Hell no, he didn't believe it one bit.

"Let me get this straight, you have a huge, intricate looking _birthmark_ all the way down the front side of your abdomen?"

"Yes?" Sasuke groaned, banging his head on the table. He honestly hated this idiot so much. The blond chuckled nervously, glancing at the clock.

"Um, I have to get home. Kurama still needs to be fed, he's probably angry now."

"Naruto, you own a fox."

"Yes, what's your point?"

"I'm sure he's just fine with feeding." Naruto pouted, puffing his cheeks out, "Besides, you're still injured and my brother has the car." Naruto sighed, giving in.

"Fine, let's just finish this dumb report."

(^_^)

An hour or so went by and they were almost done with the report. The front door opened and in walked Itachi.

"Sasuke, I'm home."

"Welcome back, bro." Sasuke answered blandly.

"Is Naruto still here?"

"Yup."

"Hey, y'know!" Naruto grinned, waving.

"Why don't you greet me that happily, Sasuke?"

"…"

Itachi chuckled, smiling softly at his brother and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you two want for dinner?"

"Ra-!"  
>"Soba."<p>

"No, ramen!"

Thus the two started arguing over whether they should have ramen or soba. Itachi started laughing at the two's bickering. They spun their heads to face Itachi at the same time.

"What?!" They shouted in sync. Itachi chuckled, calming down.

"Sorry, Sasuke, Naruto. You two just sounded like friends for a bit there."

"We're not friends." Sasuke spat coldly, standing up. A flash of hurt appeared on Naruto's face, but quickly vanished.

"Sasuke…"

"Um, I've been here a while. I should be heading home, y'know." Naruto said quickly, packing up his stuff. Itachi looked at him curiously.

"Would you like a ride home?"

"No! I mean, no, its fine, um, I can walk." Itachi nodded. Sasuke sighed and went upstairs as Naruto exited his home.

(^_^)

Naruto wasn't at school Monday. Sasuke was ignoring everyone again. It seemed normal, yet it didn't. Sasuke never talked to Naruto in school unless they were working on a project, so why did it bother him so much? It was probably because he had actually gone to the hospital the other day or something.

With a sigh, Sasuke headed for fifth period.

(^_^)

As sixth period approached, Sasuke came to realize how much he hated how Kakashi-sensei always paired him up with Naruto. What was he trying to do? Show off how some idiot can have a good life? Or was because Naruto was an idiot and he was smart?

Sasuke groaned, smacking his head on his desk. It was quiet enough that no one looked at him. The final bell rang and Sasuke wasted no time rushing out of the room.

(^_^)

The final bell of the day rang and Sasuke began packing his things into his bag when he saw a flash of orange dash across the front of the campus. The idiot was here? Why wasn't he in class? Sasuke groaned and continued staring out the window.

Suddenly, two loud bangs echoed throughout the small campus. Then muffled screaming. And then there was a fox. The fox was dragging the boy clothed in orange in a hurried rage. As if, it was trying to help him. But foxes don't do that. Foxes don't like people, especially not stupid idiots that wear orange.

The fox let go of the boy, sniffing it almost worriedly. The boy raised his hand, petting the fox. The fox suddenly ran back out of Sasuke's peripheral vision. It was around this point when Sasuke noticed the puddle of blood slowly forming around the body.

A girl's scream was heard. Sirens. Lights. Everything happened so quickly, it was like if you blinked, you'd miss it.

(^_^)

Naruto wasn't at school the next day, either.


	4. Lonely Comatose

Sasuke woke up on Wednesday morning with a start. He forgot what he was dreaming about, but it scared him enough to wake him up at 4 in the morning. He groaned tiredly, tossing his blankets to the side and began to walk to the bathroom. He was almost halfway there when his phone went off. He groaned again and went back to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, is this Sasuke Uchiha?" A soft female voice asked.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for calling so early in the morning, but you were the only contact in Mr. Uzumaki's phone. We called to inform you that he is in stable condition but is in a coma."

Sasuke fell silent. So, Monday wasn't a dream? It was… Naruto had been...? He groaned once more.

"Thank you, Miss. When are visiting hours?"

"From 10 AM to 10 PM."

"Thanks, um, which hospital is this?"

"Konoha Hospital."

"Right, um, thanks again."

"Of course." Click. Okay, so now he knows why he was so panicked. He watched a classmate get shot. The fact it was Naruto made no differ—wait. Did that lady say he was the only contact in Naruto's phone? What about his parents? His other friends? Iruka-sensei? Anyone else other than him? Really?

Sasuke sighed, tossing his phone onto his bed and finally making it to the bathroom. A shower would help, he thought. Maybe, he'd relax a bit.

(^_^)

Sasuke was tired. He sat in first period with his head on his desk. He honestly didn't want to be here. He was tense and anxious. Oh why'd he have to look out the window? And that stupid receptionist lady, telling him he was the only contact in Naruto's phone. Augh, he hated everything right now!

After school he was going to beat Naruto into a new comatose!

(^_^)

Walking to the hospital, Sasuke found himself getting more and more anxious. Why? Naruto was just some idiot his English teacher found joy in partnering him up with! With yet another sigh, Sasuke walked into the hospital.

"Hey, I'm here to Naruto." The lady gave him a confused look.

"He's about my height, spikey blond hair and a stupid face?" The lady chuckled.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Oh, I see. He's in room 606, top floor to your left as you exit the elevator."

Sasuke nodded and headed toward the elevator when suddenly the receptionist called out to him.

"You're very kind, you know. You're the first person to visit him all week." Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He was the first person to visit him? Not even his parents came? Wow. Sasuke shook his head and walked into the elevator.

(^_^)

The first this he did not expect to see in Naruto's hospital room was a fox. More specifically, a fox with a collar sitting loyally by his side. When the fox spotted him, he started to growl.

"Chill, fox. You're Kurama, yeah?" Sasuke sighed, he was talking to fox. Yet, the fox seemed to nod at his question, scooching closer to Naruto. Sasuke heard Naruto mumble something before writhing in pain and reaching his arm up.

He was probably wrong, but Sasuke swore he saw the idiot crying.

(^_^)

It was about 8 PM and Sasuke was still sitting in the hospital room, watching Naruto sleep. He often questioned why he was here, watching an idiot he never spoke to unless they were working together on a project.

Sasuke suddenly decided to check Naruto's phone, to see if what the receptionist said was true. Taking it off the side table, Sasuke easily figured out Naruto's password (it was ramen, btw) and started looking through his contacts. And, much to his surprise, only his number was there. Curious, he started scrolling through his photos, looking for ones of his parents or something.

The only thing this idiot had photos of were him and 'Kurama'! Did he really have no one else?


	5. Family

As Sasuke lazily scrolled through Naruto's photos, he found on of Naruto with a man with long white hair and another with long red hair. He looked happy in this photo, but that was the only one of them with those two men. Sasuke jumped out of his skin when he heard a soft voice.

"Sasuke?" Quickly putting the phone down, Sasuke looked at Naruto. He was sat up with a confused, tired look on his face.

"What happened?" He questioned. Sasuke thought carefully about his words.

"You got shot, Dobe." He stated casually. Naruto's eyes widened, as if he was remembering something.

"Aw man! Kyubi was supposed to come home Monday! What day is it?"

"Um, Thursday?" Sasuke said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement. The blond cursed under his breath and threw the covers off in attempt to get off the bed, only to wince and fall onto his side in pain. Sasuke looked at him blankly and shook his head.

"You honestly need to get it together. If you're injured, you can't do much, Dobe." Naruto puffed his cheeks out, pouting. Suddenly, the door slid open revealing a very angry looking man in an orange-y pink kimono. It was the man from the photo! The red-head! Sasuke noticed Naruto pale. The man stormed right up to Naruto and hugged him. Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes water as they widened. He watched the blond nuzzle his face into the man's chest and hug him back. Who the shit was this guy anyway?

"You're an idiot, you know."

"I blame you." The man grinned at him. He grinned back.

"Ah, Kyubi, this is Sasuke, my… classmate." Naruto said with a cheery smile. Sasuke nodded to the tall man. Kyubi's red eyes darkened as he looked over Sasuke.

"I'm Kyubi, Naruto's uncle." Sasuke nodded, feeling slightly threatened by the man's dark look. Naruto suddenly cut the stressful situation off with a question:

"Did they figure out it wasn't you, Kyubi?" He shook his head.

"Jiriya finally bailed me out. With Tsunade's help." Naruto nodded sadly. Kyubi ruffled his hair.

"Hey, as long as you believe me, we're good, right?"

"I have no choice but to believe you, I was there!" Kyubi nodded, realizing the kid was right. The two spoke for a while, Sasuke was hopelessly lost. Bailed him out? Didn't do it? Jiriya? Tsunade?! What the hell was even going on?! Sasuke went to leave when Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"Thanks… for… for coming to see me…" he mumbled softly. Sasuke nodded and walked out of the hospital.

Sasuke went to school on Friday, like he always did. Naruto was there. He was wrapped in bandages, no-one even gave him a single look. It was starting to bother Sasuke and he had no idea why. Well, no, that's a lie, he had some idea. _The kid was wrapped in bandages and no-one even cared to ask if he was okay_. That's what was bothering, not the fact of who it was.

Naruto was late to all of his classes and Kakashi was the only one of his teachers (besides Iruka) who asked him how he was doing. The idiot just smiled and said he was fine. Sasuke was going to beat him with a stick one day if he kept that up.

Why did he even care? Why was he paying so much attention? Maybe it was the trauma of watching him get shot or something. There's that 'or something' again.

Sasuke was leaving the school building after school when he saw Naruto sitting eagerly on a bench. His legs were crossed and he looked like a kid about to get a bowl of ice cream. Not that he'd admit it out loud, Sasuke was curious. So, like all curious people, he went to investigate. The man from the hospital, Kyubi or whatever, walked up to Naruto. He heard him ask about getting some ramen and Naruto bolted ahead. The kimonoed man chuckled loudly, following after the hyperactive blond.

Sasuke raised a brow as Kyubi easily caught up to Naruto and slung him over his shoulder as if he were a toddler. He watched Naruto's face flush as he complained and begged him to put him down, to which he was denied. Gods, this cutesy thing was making him sick to his stomach. He sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets and made his way home.

"I'm home…" he mumbled as he walked into his house, taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home." Came the soft response from his brother in the kitchen. Sasuke walked into the kitchen. Itachi smiled warmly at his brother. Sasuke nodded his head in response, face remaining stoic.

"Want to go out for dinner tonight?" Itachi offered, "Kakashi gave me a coupon to this really good place down the road." Sasuke weighed the pros and cons of going out with his brother.

Pros: Food

Cons: being out, being with his brother.

But the food argument won him over and he reluctantly agreed. Itachi smiled and went upstairs to shower, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts and his homework. This was going to be a long Friday.


End file.
